


blues and purples

by fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, art and lineart, artwork, happy valentine's day, porny picture, sex in the workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a piece I did for Valentine's. </p><p>Sex in the workshop and convenient cotton sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blues and purples

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: picture of a male reproductive organ in all it's pointy glory (in the lineart)

And the lineart (which I like better):

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://fakesheep-luna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
